My Dark Past
by animalsingerdancerlover
Summary: Some people from Black Raider's OC, Kiki's, past comes back. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**(A/N: Since I forgot to do this on all my other stories, I'll do it all here. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I WRITE UNLESS THE CHARACTERS ARE MY OWN OC'S. There, I finally remembered to do it. Black Raider is the owner of the main OC's I'm using, but others you don't recognize as their's are mine. ON WITH THE STORY.)**

* * *

Young Kiki, at age nine, was enjoying life at the Jade Palace with her Yeh-Yeh, friends, and parents. However, her joy would be short lived.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, look," shouted Kiki as she showed her mother one of the moves she'd learned from the 1,000 scrolls of Kung Fu.

"Very good, Kiki." The girl smiled up at her mother. She always liked to impress people. Sometimes she was scolded for always trying to please EVERYBODY.

"You can't please everyone, baby girl. You just be you, and if someone doesn't like it, then that's their loss," her father told her once.

"Kiki," Shifu's voice called. "There's someone here who claims they know you." Confused, the child padded over.

When she saw that someone, she froze. It was a female cheetah named Jingfei. She was from her cheetah village before it was raided. All kinds of memories came flooding back to the girl.

_"Jingfei, please stop!" a little girl, almost four, cried._

_"Shut up, you pathetic runt!" the woman shouted and slapped the girl to the ground._

More than just that one memory came to her mind.

"Well, aren't you glad to see me, dear?" asked the woman in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kiki felt like passing out. Everyone came out to see what was going on, and they were shocked to see that Kiki had a look of pure horror on her young face, and were worried when she fell onto her bottom, trembling like crazy.

"Kiki, sweetheart, are you alright?" asked her mother. The girl slowly stood and said, "Uh, if you'll excuse us, ma'am, I need to talk to these people alone."

The elder cheetah nodded.

* * *

Kiki led her parents and Shifu around the corner.

"What happened, Kiki?" asked Shifu.

"That woman happened."

"What?" the three said at the same time.

"I don't have a very good past with her. At the time, I didn't know she had my biological parents killed just to have custody of me. She abused me, starved me, made me work to the point to where I couldn't even stay concious. Soon, she got tired of me and threw me in the orphanage. Trust me, if she's here, her little friends will come too, and they'll try to do what they did to me before I was put in the orphanage. It WILL get worse if she stays. You have to do something about her."

The three elder animals were shocked. No, shocked is an understatement. They were more like _mortified_ that that cheetah woman did that to Kiki; she shouldn't do that to any child. No child deserves that.

Kiki had started crying in the middle of her explanation. Her family members hugged her, and promised her that they would handle it.

Kiki still had her doubts, however.


	2. Chapter 2:The Days

Over the next few days, Kiki stuck to one of her parents, or her grandfather, like glue. Every time Kiki saw Jingfei, more memories came back to her. One day, Kiki saw Jingfei so much, she almost passed out from fear. Her father carried her back to her room and stayed with her.

When Kiki would train, it was often with Shifu or Tai Lung, since Mei trained at a different time of day.

Towards the end of the month, Jingfei's friends showed up in the dead of the night. Kiki saw them and ran to her parents' room. She told them to look outside.

"What now? If they see me, they'll-"

"They won't do anything to you because we won't let them. You can stay with us in our room until we get rid of them. We'll tell Shifu tomorrow," Tai Lung said as he knelt down to hug his daughter.

* * *

As Mei and Kiki slept, Tai Lung watched them. He wondered how he could be so blessed to have them in his life, to have a second chance. His eyes went to his daughter. He remembered when she was little, when he and Mei first adopted her. She had grown a lot.

He wondered how horrible it was to live with that Jingfei woman. As a toddler, Kiki was brutally abused by her.

At the thought he growled, waking Kiki up.

"Daddy? What are you still doing up?"

"Nothing."

Kiki knew better. "Daddy, don't worry. I know I'm safe with you, Mama, and Yeh-Yeh here with me." She hugged him tightly.

He chuckled, "You're right, baby girl."

* * *

The next day, Kiki was wherever Shifu was. Her parents had to run an errand for the day, and wouldn't be back until that evening.

Shifu didn't mind at all that Kiki stuck to him like overcooked rice at the bottom of a hot pot. In fact, he preferred it, what with that Jingfei person around.

He couldn't just kick her out, that would be considered rude, and the people in the Valley might misunderstand his reasons. But, oh, how he wanted to.

Did she deserve it? Yes. Did he and everyone else in the Palace want him to do it? Yes. Was he going to do it? Not yet.

Every time they passed Jingfei and she smiled at them that oh so fakely sweet smile, he flattened his ears and glared at her. He'd go around his granddaughter if she was on the side that was near the woman, and kept right on walking with Kiki by his side.

* * *

That night, Kiki had a nightmare/memory of when she was younger and with Jingfei.

_Jingfei had the toddler tied to a chair. She was burning all of the girl's last bit of her possessions. When she was finished, she took out a long metal handle. Slowly, so slowly, she walked over to the girl in the chair and stuck the hot metal handle onto-_

Kiki woke with a gasp. She looked around, breathing heavily. She curled into a ball up against the wall and started whimpering. It woke her father. He looked over to her and became worried. He climbed out of bed and went to kneal in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare. It was a memory of when Jingfei burnt me in the chair I was tied up in." She started crying.

Her father held her, and started rocking back and forth.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you, baby girl."

He switched their positions so that he was leaning up against the wall, holding his daughter. He covered her up with the blanket.

Soon, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Bye bye

About three weeks after Kiki saw Jingfei's friends, she was meditating with Shifu. Her parents had to go to another village not far from the Valley of Peace to help the people with a problem. At first, they were hesitant to go, but Shifu said that he would stay with Kiki.

Kiki still stuck to him like glue.

However, Shifu was needed to go help Tai Lung and Mei, they were having some trouble defeating all the enemies. Shifu would have gone by himself had the others not been busy. He was worried Jingfei might try to hurt Kiki, so he brought her with him.

Little did they know that Jingfei had planned this. She was the one who called the bandits to get Kiki separated from the others. However, her plan was slightly flawed when Shifu brought Kiki with him.

She disguised herself in an old coat that was long enough to cover her entire body and cover her face. She followed them, having trouble keeping up.

* * *

About an hour into the fight with Tai Lung, Mei, Shifu, and Kiki with the bandits, Jingfei jumped out of her hiding place and ran towards Kiki. Everyone noticed, but Shifu was the first to reach Kiki.

He fought with Jingfei for a few moments, then Jingfei had hurt Shifu. Then Kiki attacked like a wild animal and told Jingfei to never come near her, her friends, nor her family ever again, or she would be sorry.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Kiki and Mei helped Shifu get heal from his wounds from the fight with Jingfei.

Kiki thanked everyone for all that they'd done.

**(A/N:I know it's short. I've had writer's block and this was all I could come up with. Also, I'm working on another story. Again, sorry.)**


End file.
